HTTYD toothcup style
by Httyd4eva
Summary: i promised this to the people who wanted toothless in how to court you princess, but since that was a (you know who) x hiccup story i couldn't add him. Fem! Hiccup, Human (mostly)! toothless. rating may change. sorry hiccstrid shippers, this story isnt a hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

**_warning: the only hiccup ships in this are:_**

**_toothcup_**

**_hiccstrid (one sided (aster likes her not the other way round)_**

_Gender-bent people:  
Snotlout: big bulky girl, short brown pony tails, on on each side of her head._

_Aster (Astrid): __short blonde hair, _

_Hiccup: long brown hair in a high pony tail_

_**Cul8rcul8rcul8r Cul8rcul8rcul8r Cul8rcul8rcul8r Cul8rcul8rcul8r Cul8rcul8rcul8r Cul8rcul8rcul8r Cul8rcul8rcul8r Cul8rcul8rcul8r Cul8rcul8rcul8r Cul8rcul8rcul8r Cul8rcul8rcul8r **_

_This is berk, its twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. My village, in a word Sturdy, its been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing , hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems here are the pests, you see most places have mice or mosquitos, we have_

We see a girl wearing a green tunic, dark green boots, a fur vest and fur boots, her She sees a monstrous nightmare turning towards her house, as it breathes its fire she shuts the door.

_Dragons_

She takes a peep outside before running outside

_My name's hiccup. Great name, I know, but it's not the worst, parents believe a hideous name will ward off gnomes and trolls, like our charming Viking Demeanor wouldn't do that_

A man jumps on top of her and yells, "AAARRRGGGHHHHH!," before saying quite friendly, "Morning."

She keeps running as other Vikings pass her saying,

"What're you doing here?"

"Get back inside."

"What're you doing out?"

"Get back inside."

She runs to a lane when she's pulled back by her collar just as a Gronckle shoots fire throughout the street.

"What is she doing~ what're you doing out, get back inside," says the man who pulled her back, as he sets her down and she continues to run.

_That's Stoick the Vast, Chief of the tribe. They say when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders_

Stoick picks up a cart and throws it at a Gronckle, making it fall down.

_Do I believe it? yes I do._

Hiccup runs into the forge to be greeted by a big, hulky blonde, she slips on her apron as he turns to her.

"Oh how nice of you to join the party, I thought you'd been carried off," said the figure.

"What? Who? Me? Nah I'm way to muscular for their taste, they wouldn't know what to do with all this," said hiccup, posing her arms to show off her non-existing muscles.

"Well they need toothpicks don't they?" asked Gobber mockingly.

Hiccup continued her work,

_The meathead with attitude and inter-changeable hands is Gobber, I've been his apprentice since I was little. Well….. little-er_

She looks out and sees the fire brigade.

_That's Snotlout, she's my cousin, real big jerk, Fishlegs, used to be one of my friends, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they're… well they don't really fit words, 'crazy' for lack of a better one, and…. Aster (Lol I totally copied this from E. Aster Bunnymund and I didn't even know it yet!), I remember a time back when I, like all the other girls on berk had a crush on him, well that time is __**over**__! Over ya hear me!?_

Gobber sees her looking and grabs her by the collar and pulls me back.

"Oh come on. Please? I need to make my mark!" says hiccup.

"Oh you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places," he says.

"Please? two minutes?, I'll get out there, kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better, I might even get a date!"

"You cant lift a hammer," he crosses off on his hook, "Ya cant swing an axe," he does it again, "you cant even throw one of these," he says holding up a bola.

A Viking outside grabs the bola and flings it at a Gronckle, effectively wrapping it around a dragon.

Hiccup backs up to her machine, "okay fine, but this will throw it for me," she pats it and out flies a hammer, Gobber dodges, so does the man behind him, unfortunately not the man behind the man that was behind Gobber who was in front of the cannon. Does that make sense?

"See, this here, this is what I'm talking about!"

"i-i-i-i-it wha wha, mild calibration issues!"  
"No, no, hiccup, if you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all…." He paused, then gestured to hiccup, "This."

"But you just gestured to all of me?"

"Yes, that's it, stop being all of you!"

"Oh, oh."

"Uh, huh."

"You sir, are playing a dangerous game, keeping this much raw. Vikingness. Contained. There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances, sword. Sharpen. Now!"

_one day I'll get noticed, because killing a dragon is __**everything**__ around here, a nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckle's are tough, taking down one of those will __**definitely**__ get me a boyfriend, Zippelback, exotic, two heads twice the status. Then there's the monstrous nightmare, only the best Vikings go after those, they have a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. The ultimate prize is the dragon that no one's ever seen, we call it the~_

"Night Fury!" yelled a random villager.

"Get down!" yelled another one.

_This thing never steals food, never shows itself and, never misses. No one has ever killed a nightfury, that's why I'm gonna be the first._

"Man the fort hiccup, they need me out there. Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean, YAARGH," Gobber charged out into the battle.

(you know what happens next. And if u don't then WATCH HTTYD! I DO IT EVERY SINGLE DAY LEAST 1ce!)

"That was quite the performance," said Tuffnut.

"Wow hiccup, you're more destructive than the twins!" said Snotlout.

"and uglier than a bald yak!" said Ruffnut.

She just walked past them, she was past the point of caring about their insults anymore. All she wanted was to make her dad proud, but yet again she failed.

"Don't take it to heart hiccup," said Gobber as they began climbing the hill to her house, "some people were made to kill, others just weren't, that's how it is."

"But I'm a haddock! We're not just made to kill, we're born to kill! Heck we're even **bred** to perfection! Look at dad, then look at mom, and finally look at me," she exclaimed.

"Hiccup, if its like you said then maybe you should, I don't know, train?"

"Really? Do you even remember what happened the last time I asked?"

"Course I do, you got your father drunk, asked, and he still refused."

"Exactly, he'll never let me do it."

"Hmmm, there's a meeting today, maybe **I **could convince him?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure, you know you mean a lot to us hiccup, to me, your father, your tribe, please stop putting yourself right in front of death, she's gonna stop dodging eventually you know, and if it happens early enough we'll be stuck with Snotlout as chief, and it'll be all your fault!" trust Gobber to turn a solemn sentence into a funny one.

Hiccup chuckled, "Yes mother," she said.

"You did **not** just call me your mother."

"And if I did what would you do?"

"That's a good point actually, hmmm I wonder how your father would feel knowing how his axe really disappeared?"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Fine, then id also have to tell him who ate his last sheep pie!"

"…..You're evil you know that?"

"I've been told."

"Okay, well I better get back to the great hall for the meeting, see ya hiccup!"

"See ya Gobber!"

and with that they parted ways. Gobber to the meeting, and hiccup to find her nightfury.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**this was for you u toothcupers! Sorry hiccstriders not gonna happen, go read another fic, you do after all have a choice between:**

**What if? (the update will be there soon!**

**Reading Books (you'll be surprised how much hiccstrid's going in that)**

**Dare Wars (astrids pregnant now!)**

**Revenge (its about their kid whos gonna get kidnapped soon, of course there's hiccstrid in that!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup crossed off another place on her map, sighing, she continued her search.

"Oh the gods hate me, some people loose their mug, or fork, no not me, I manage to lose an entire dragon, urgh," in her frustration she hit a branch with her hand which hit her back, in the eye.

"Ow," she rubbed, looking at her hand where there were tiny crimson droplets, "well that's gonna leave a mark."

She looked ahead and noticed something odd, the trees down one lane looked as if something had hit it, and the only thing she could think of that would be powerful enough would be the, "Nightfury," she breathed.

She hurried down the path and what she saw made her freeze, it was the dragon! She jumped over the log.

**Hiccup's P.O.V.**

I did it! yes, finally! I'm not an embarrassment! Finally dad'll be proud of me! I moved closer to the beast when I realized that it wasn't dead! It looked injured. I wanted to be proud of myself, I really did, but all I could do was feel shame, I'd brought down a beautiful majestic beast from the sky, why? I was going to achieve the respect of my peers who'd been so mean to me for years by killing some poor creature that had never done me harm.

"what have I done?" I said.

The creature opened its eyes and looked at me gratefully, something no one at the village, except Gobber, has ever done to me.

"Don't worry big guy, I'll get you out," I said.

**Dragon's (you know which dragon, people) P.O.V.**

I was flying freely when something shot me out of the sky. I fell through the trees losing part of my tailfin and earning quite a few scratches. I lost consciousness soon. I eventually started to stir I heard a human female voice through my, amazingly good hearing.

"Night fury," she said, wow her voice was pretty.

'no hey, I'm a Terrible Terror!' I thought.

"What have I done?" she asked herself.

Wait, she did this to me, but she sounded so nice, nothing like the other Vikings who surely would've killed me by now, I opened my eyes, I was grateful to be found by such a nice lady.

"Don't worry big guy, I'll get you out," she said.

I smiled at that, she was so nice and kind, she was…. Amazing, for lack of a better word and right then and there I promised myself id get to know her and get her to like me.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**LOL toothless has the hiccups! That's a joke we made during camp about anyone who had a crush on hiccup, do you have any idea how weird it was to wake up hiccupping and have your BFF point at you and say 'Oooh she's got the hiccups bad'? anyway, and have you noticed this?, in a relationship its always, well mostly, the guy who realizes he has a crush on her first? Anyway hope u liked it, soz it took me so long to update I had to go out to a lunch party (that I didn't want to go to) with a family friend **

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;( (sorry I really don't like that guy, even now I'm in a foul mood, oh well, nothing typing and reviews cant fix right?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiccup P.O.V.**

I took out my dagger and began cutting the ropes. As soon as he was free he got up, but I could see it caused him pain.

"You're hurt," I said.

He gave me a look that said, 'no hey, I'm limping because I like it.'

"Wait, I have some herbs that'll help," I said.

I reached into my satchel and took out the first-aid it that Gobber always insisted upon me carrying. I took out some Aloe Vera paste and put it on my hands.

"Now, stay still, this might sting a little, but it'll help ease the pain, I promise."

I looked at him, he seemed to understand, so I moved toward him.

**Dragon's (she still hasn't named him yet okay, that's why I don't say toothless) P.O.V.**

She moved towards me with that green, translucent substance on her hands. She said it would sting, but that it would relieve me of the pain, which didn't make sense to me, but I felt I could trust her so I lay down. She used those soft, human fingers to rub the substance on me, it stung a bit but it soon got bearable till at last there was no pain.

"There," she said, "Do you have a name?" she eventually asked.

I shook my head, no, dragons didn't get names.

"Hmmm, how 'bout toothless, since you don't have any teeth?"

I then realized that my teeth were in, oh well, I still liked the name, even if it was a little odd, it was still a name given to me by that wonderful girl.

I really liked her, she was nice, and kind and pretty….. wait? Pretty? Hold on Toothless what're you thinking? Two parts of my brain began to argue.

'you cant be in love with her!'

'why not?'

'she's a human!'

'so?'

'humans kill us'

'because we raid them'

'besides, your supposed to fall in love with a female nightfury and have tiny nightfury babies'

'all nightfury's have the ability to transform into humans, why do you think we're the smartest dragon breed?'

'what if she doesn't love you?'

'what if she does?'

but my thoughts were interrupted by the little human girl.

"Shit! Its almost nightfall, dad's gonna have a cow! Umm, it was nice meeting you toothless but I've gotta go. See you tomorrow?"

I nodded.

"Where should we meet?"

I indicated with my tail a path that led to a nice little cove.

"'kay, bye!"

and she ran off.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**soz, I know its short but I need to go NOW! To watch a play my sister forced me into. Xoxo. Y? cause I felt like it.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiccup P.O.V.**

Toothless (my nightfury [EEEP! Imagine what the others would say, not that I'll tell them]) told me where to meet him tomorrow. I ran through the woods back to the village as fast as I could. I couldn't help thinking about what had just happened. I'd befriended a dragon! Not just any dragon, but a nightfury! If my dad knew…..

But toothless wasn't any dragon, he was… different, to say the least. He was understanding, cooperative, handsome…. Wait! Did I just say handsome? Okay hiccup, that's weird, even for you. My brain started to argue with….. itself.

'you cant like him!'

'why not?'

'because he's a dragon!'

'so? love's universal!'

'they kill us!'

'he didn't'

'what if he doesn't like you?'

'what if he does?'

the argument continued till I reached my house. I walked in and notice that dad was by the fire, occasionally poking at it, as if waiting for something, someone.

'me' I thought with dread.

I quickly tried to climb the stairs. *snort* cause that worked **sooo** well, notice the sarcasm.

"Hiccup."

"Dad, I-I need to speak to you," time to come clean.

"I need to speak with you too dear."

We both took a deep breath.

"I've decided I don't want to fight dragons," I said while he said

"Its time you learn to fight dragons."

"What," we both say.

"you go first," he said.

"No, no, you go first."

"Alright, you get your wish, dragon training, you start in the morning."

"Awww, man, I should've gone first, because I was thinking, we have a-a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings, but do we have enough… bread making Vikings? Or-or small home repair Vikings," I said, thinking of all the jobs that had nothing to do with fighting dragons, which really weren't a lot.

"You'll need this," he said, placing an axe (which was hea-vy) in my arms, cutting me off my rant.

"Dad, I don't want to fight dragons."

He laughed at me, like it was some joke, "Come on, yes you do."

"Dad, rephrase, I **cant **kill dragons!"

"But you will kill dragons."

"No, I'm really, extra, very sure that I wont~"

"This is serious dear, when you carry this axe you carry all of us with you, which means that you walk like us," he straightened my posture, "Talk like us," he brought my shoulders straight to face forward at him, "Think like us," he tapped his head.

"Wait, but I thought you said that chieftans had to be smart?"

he sighed, "No more this."

"But you just gestured to all of me."

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided."

"Deal?" he asked, raising his voice.

Realizing I had no say in this **I **sighed, "Deal…"

"Good, train hard, I'll be back. Probably," he said, heading for the door.

"And I'll be here. Maybe…"

that night I kept thinking about toothless, how could I like him, he was a **DRAGON** for Thor's sake!

"urgh," I sighed, falling on top of my bed, eventually falling asleep.

Dragon training was tomorrow, and if I had any chance of surviving I'd need rest, then straight after I could go see toothless again. Better take him some fish…

**Toothless P.O.V.**

Damn, why couldn't I stop thinking about her! Yes she was nice, and pretty, and caring and all that but even if she likes me how will I tell her… (face palm) really toothless, how could you be so stupid! Nightfuries **can** talk to humans! Maybe I could even change for her, I mean sure, no one in their right mind would choose to be a human, but its not like I cant turn back into a dragon if I feel uncomfortable. But how would she react? Would she be happy? Confused? Scared? Oh well, guess I better find out tomorrow, but I ought to start small. Maybe with the mental communication bit first….

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**yeah, so, I guess you could say this is longer than other chapters, but don't worry, they'll start getting longer, I promise.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P **


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup woke up early the next morning, full of hopes about seeing toothless when she sighed, "dragon training" as last nights conversation came back to her. She lugged herself out of bed. She got ready quickly. Her father and aster's parents had made an arrangement for aster to come over to the Haddock's for breakfast since they **were** childhood friends, both Aster's parents were going, and aster couldn't cook to save his life. She started frying some eggs and bacon and bread (it may surprise you to know they didn't have toasters back then). She heard a knock on the door.

"Its open!" she yelled.

In walked aster. It was funny to think that the last time she'd held a decent conversation with him was back when they were four, back before her mother died.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said, not looking up from the food.

"So, I hear you're going into dragon training."

"Yeah."

"Wait? So it wasn't just a rumor?"

**aster p.o.v.**

omg! What on earth was hiccup thinking? She'd get herself killed and the fate of the tribe would be left to Snotlout! Oh my Thor! Plus I'd miss her a little… shocker I'm not heartless! I just have a hard time expressing my feelings ever since Dagna, my older sister, died during a raid. It just proves dragons cant be trusted right? Anyways, hopefully she'd never graduate, I'd already lost a loved one to dragons and I wouldn't lose another. Wait! Did I just call hiccup a loved one? Well, I have known her since I was a baby, and I have to admit that she's kind of like a sister to me. Oh well….

**3****rd**** person P.O.V.**

the teens all walked down to dragon training, sans hiccup who'd left her house a little early to catch some fish for later. Snotlout and Ruffnut started the conversation.

"We saw you at hiccup's house," said Snotlout.

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"what happened, did she kidnap you or something?" asked Ruffnut.

Both girls weren't willing to believe that a guy like Aster would willingly spend time with Hiccup. She was a freak! Also their ego's didn't let them accept that someone like **her** could be prettier than **them**. Not that she was, right? (plz agree with them, their egos are all they have ;P)

"No, since I cant cook and our parents are away for 4+ months my mom figured that rather than starving myself I should eat with hiccup so our parents arranged it and **BOOM!** Food!"

"Oh, well I'm sorry you have to look at her, if you want you can come eat at my place," said Snotlout.

Aster glared at her. "And why would you think that I don't enjoy eating with my old friend?"

"Why would you? she's a pathetic, ugly excuse for a Viking," said Ruffnut.

Aster's glare increased tenfold, "don't insult her you jealous bitch."

That's when the other guys intervened.

"Woah woah woah, did you just call my sister a bitch?" asked Tuffnut glaring at aster.

"Yeah, I did," said aster.

"Why you son of a~" Tuffnut was cut off by Gobber who stood in front of them and opened the door.

"Welcome to dragon training!" he announced.

The teens walked in, but not before Tuffnut gave Aster a look that said as plain as day, 'we'll continue this later'.

"No turning back," said aster.

"I hope I get some serious burns," said Tuffnut in an attempt to impress the ladies, even if the girl he **did** like was running late.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my back or upper shoulder," said Ruffnut, in yet another desperate attempt to impress Aster.

"Yeah, its only fun if you get a scar out of it," said aster, making Ruffnut do a mental 'Yes!'

just then hiccup decided to show up, "Yeah. No kidding right? Pain, love it," she said, trying to sound cool, but really sounding as if she didn't want to be there.

Snotlout and Ruffnut scowled, **she**- the prettiest girl in the village was **here? **If she did well they'd never have a shot with Aster.

"Oh great who let _**her**_ in?" asked Tuffnut, secretly pleased that his crush would be at dragon training, but also secretly worried 'cause lets face it, she was the worst Viking berk had **ever** seen.

Snotlout and Ruffnut laughed at the comment, and hiccup, but mostly hiccup (I mean they laughed at her not that she laughed okay?).

"Alright lets get started, now the recruit who does best of killing his first dragon," said Gobber.

'his?' thought all the girls, 'how sexist!'

Snotlout spied a chance to bring her cousin down said mockingly, "Wait, but hiccup already killed a nightfury, so does that like, disqualify her or~"

The twins sniggered. Tuffnut thought it was mean of him, but hey, funny **is** funny right?

"Can I train in the class with the cooler Vikings," sniggered Tuffnut as they walked away, but secretly he wouldn't trade being around hiccup for the world.

Gobber approached the heart sunken hiccup and placed his arm 'round her shoulder as they walked to the gates,

"Don't worry, you're small and you're weak, that'll make you less of a target, they'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking like teens instead," said Gobber, giving her a 'pep' talk (notice the sarcasm).

"Today you will learn to fight dragons, as you will every Monday, Wednesday's are for Theory and Fridays for Tactics, any questions?" announced Gobber.

"Yeah, why is there so many gap days?" asked Aster.

"Because during the gap days you are expected to train. Hard. Also I don't feel like looking at you lot every morning. Any more questions?" asked Gobber.

No one raised their hands.

"good," said Gobber, he began moving past the cages, "in this class you will be learning to fight dragons~"

he was cut off by Tuffnut saying, "no duh," he overcame that obstacle by picking up Tuffnut's helmet and bringing it down. Hard, effectively silencing the boy who was now seeing stars.

Gobber passed the cages, naming the dragon in each one while Fishlegs, who was close to hiccup spurted off random dragon knowledge, annoying everyone so much that Gobber had to tell him 'politely' (notice the sarcasm) to please shut up.

He eventually stopped in front of the Gronckle's cage and put his hand on the lever.

"woah woah woah, aren't you gonna teach us first?" asked Snotlout desperately, she was **not** going to look like a fool in front of Aster.

"I believe in learning on the job," he smirked, opening the cage, out flew the Gronkle.

The teens scattered as the disoriented Gronkle flew into the wall.

"Todays class is about survival, if you get blasted, you're **dead**," the Gronkle picked itself of the floor and ate the nearby rocks.

"Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?" he asked.

"A doctor?" asked hiccup in panic.

"Plus 5 speed?" asked Fishlegs in equal panic.

"A shield," said Aster confidently.

"Right. Shield. Go!" ordered Gobber.

All the teens scurried off to find shields. The teens ran into different places, all, except two…..

"Get your hands off my shield."

"There's like a million shields."

"Take that one, it has a flower on it, girls like flowers."

"Ooops, now this one has blood on it," Ruffnut fake apologized.

They continued fighting till the Gronckle blasted at the shield and they were flung back by the impact.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you're out!" announced Gobber.

"What?" came their groggy replies.

They left the scene, both disappointed at the prospect of looking like idiots in front of their crushes.

"Those shields are good for another thing, noise, make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim," bellowed Gobber.

The remaining teens all began banging their weapons on their shields. The Gronckle shook it's head, clearly disoriented.

"Every dragon has a shot limit, how much does a Gronckle have?" asked Gobber.

"Five?" guessed Snotlout.

"No. six!" yelled Fishlegs.

"Correct, six, that's one for each of you!"

"Great 'cause I was thinking of ~ AAAH!" yelled Fishlegs as the Gronckle blasted his shield and chase him.

"Fishlegs, out," muttered Gobber bored, before yelling, "Hiccup get in there!"

she moved out a bit from her shelter, but the Gronckle shot a blast near her head and she scuttled back in.

Snotlout decided that this was as good a time as any to impress aster, so she began some small talk, "So anyways, I moved into my parent's basement, you should come by sometime to work out," at this point aster had already rolled away, so she called out to him, "you look like you work out~ Oh!" the Gronckle blasted his shield, the impact knocking him back.

"Snotlout out."

So now it was just aster and hiccup. They stood in a quick dodging stance. The Gronckle came toward them. Aster rolled out of the way but hiccup fell into a bit of shock, that is until the Gronckle shot a blast at her. She quickly raised her shield but the impact knocked it away.

"One shot left!" bellowed Gobber as hiccup chased her shield which just kept rolling.

The Gronckle managed to corner her.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled and raced towards her.

It sniffed her, thinking, 'odd, she smells like night-fury', then heated a rock in its gut as hiccup fell into an upright fetal position only to have Gobber attach his hook in the beasts mouth and pull it up just as it shot.

"'nd tha's six, go back ta bed ya over-grown sausage!", bellowed Gobber.

He tossed it back into its cage and shut the door.

"You'll get another chance, don't you worry, now remember, a dragon will always, **always**," he looked at hiccup, "go for the kill."

Hiccup looked back at the wall.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**soz it took so long, the dragon training class is what took the longest, see, cause I kinda lost interest in that scene, you know, wanting to just stick to events outside dragon training if you know what I mean, so I kept procrastinating on it….. anyway, so I'm browsing pj fics when I see something that catches my eye and I start to wonder to myself. So I check and surprisingly there are no httyd crossovers with that topic, and you know what that means…. New toothcup fic! Its awesome! It'll be up in about an hour. Btw, I have a question, you guys wouldn't mind if I did 1 fic that wasn't an httyd, would you? **

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	6. Chapter 6

**HICCUP P.O.V.**

As soon as dragon training was over I ran home and grabbed the fish from my house. I put it into a basket and went to the cove. I walked in through the entrance.

"Hi toothless!" I yelled.

"Hi hiccup!" he yelled back.

Ok I wasn't expecting that.

"Wuh, who- who said that?" I asked looking around.

"I did, toothless, remember? Your new friend? Ring any bells?" he asked.

At the word friend my heart sunk a little. Wait, did I just think that? Oh no. anyways my eyes settled on the black dragon in front of me.

"Hi there!" he said.

I gaped, "toothless? You can talk!?"

"Yup! Now, on to more pressing matters…. Do you have fish?"

I nodded dumbly and handed him the basket of fish that I had brought with me.

"YAAY!" he cheered.

I laid down the basket and he ate the fish as I watched fondly at the site of him devouring an Icelandic cod fish, huh, I think I just realized his favorite type….

We started talking about stuff, he growled when I told him about dragon training but he understood that my objective wasn't to kill the dragon but just do what my father had told me to do.

"I just wish he wouldn't always look at me like I'm a failure, I mean, I get the ideal heir would be a strong healthy boy but, I cant just change who I am."

"And I wouldn't want you to~ uh I mean Gobber and I wouldn't want you to, a strong, Viking boy would've killed me in those woods, that is of course if they had the brains to catch me…"

I laughed, "Well I sure know that Aster would've killed you, and hey, I'm sorry I downed you, but I was wondering, maybe I could help you, um fly…."

"Well, maybe, I mean, you are pretty smart," I blushed at that comment, "its my tail, one of the wings was ripped off."

I looked at it, "Wow, that's easy, all I need is some leather and wire."

He looked ecstatic, "Really!?"

I smiled and nodded, "Uh huh, I'll be back tomorrow with a test fin, okay?"

"Sure, that would be great."

I looked at the sun, it was close to sunset, "Oh shit! Um, toothless, it was nice talking to you, but I, um have to go."

He nodded in understanding.

I turned back and started running to the great hall.

**Toothless P.O.V.**

When she walked into the entrance she said, "Hi toothless!"

I yelled back, "Hi hiccup!"

She jumped and looked around, "Wuh, Who-who said that?"

I could tell she was confused so I decided to help her.

"I did, toothless, remember? Your new friend? Ring any bells?"

why oh why did I say friend, she however seemed unfazed by that, did that mean that she didn't like like me, my little night fury heart broke in two and I wanted to go cry,

'oh toothless,' said a little voice in my head, 'I warned you she'd never be yours, she probably has a whole herd of **human** suitors back in her village, why on earth would she fall for a freak like you, even your parents didn't want you, after all, you are the runt.'

Anyways, somehow managed to keep my composure,

"Hi there!" I said.

she gaped, "toothless? You can talk!?"

okay, I have to admit, this was quite amusing.

"Yup! Now, on to more pressing matters…. Do you have fish?"

sorry, I was hungry, heh heh…

she nodded and handed me the basket of fish that she had brought with her.

"YAAY!" I cheered.

I started by devouring an Icelandic cod fish, don't judge me, they just taste better than other fish.

We started talking about stuff, I growled when she told me about dragon training but I understood that her objective wasn't to kill the dragon but just do what her father had forced her to do.

"I just wish he wouldn't always look at me like I'm a failure, I mean, I get the ideal heir would be a strong healthy boy but, I cant just change who I am."

"And I wouldn't want you to~" oh no, I slipped, "uh I mean Gobber and I wouldn't want you to, a strong, Viking boy would've killed me in those woods, that is of course if they had the brains to catch me…"

smooth move toothless, there's no way she'd guess that I like her if I mention a mentor that treats her like a daughter, she'll think I think of her as a brother rather than a lover. (oooh, that rhymes).

she laughed, "Well I sure know that Aster would've killed you, and hey,"

I internally smirked, she obviously held some feelings for this boy, whether past or present, but hearing her diss him made my little night fury heart leap with joy.

"I'm sorry I downed you," she continued, " but I was wondering, maybe I could help you, um fly…."

I was in shock, first she gives me food, now she wants to help me fly, maybe she does have feelings for me but doesn't recognize them, oh well, that makes it my mission to show her then.

"Well, maybe, I mean, you are pretty smart, its my tail, one of the wings was ripped off."

She looked at it, "Wow, that's easy, all I need is some leather and wire."

I was ecstatic, she could fix it!, "Really!?"

she smiled and nodded, "Uh huh, I'll be back tomorrow with a test fin, okay?"

"Sure, that would be great."

I looked at the sun, it was close to sunset, "Oh shit!"

She cusses, but she's so cute and innocent….. I blame the Vikings.

"Um, toothless, it was nice talking to you, but I, um have to go."

I didn't want her to leave, but I nodded in understanding.

she turned back and started running to her village.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**sorry I took forever, I've just been a little, ah, busy…. So remember how I told you I got inspired to do **_**another**_** toothcup, anyways its up, its called 'House of Vikings' and it's a httyd and Het huit Anubis/ house of Anubis cross. Au revoir….**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	7. Chapter 7

_**In this chapter I gave everyone a P.O.V. in the beginning so they could describe hiccup walking in, so their pov's shouldn't be more than 3-4 sentences long, k? btw I forgot to say this last chapter but 'the dragon' ha, you wish it was just Tuff and Ast who have a crush on her, wait and see my dear reader, wait and see…..**_

**Tuffnut P.O.V.**

When hiccup walked in I could tell she got caught in the rain. Her tunic was clinging to her showing off her beautiful figure and, uh, assets as well as her thin form. I think I was drooling a bit because Ruffnut kicked me in the, uh, you know where….

**Aster P.O.V.**

When hiccup walked in it was pretty obvious that she'd been in the rain, thank the gods we were talking with Gobber or else I would've been staring at her and even though I don't know a lot about girls I definitely know that isn't something they like…..

**Fishlegs P.O.V**

When hiccup walked in she was beautiful, as always. Okay so maybe I've had a crush on her for a while, actually it started when we met, but even if I didn't I would still have to acknowledge that she was the prettiest girl on the island, I cant really talk about the archipelago since I've never been off berk but I still doubt that other girls could be this pretty.

**Ruffnut P.O.V**

When hiccup walked in all eyes turned on her, that little slut (she's not one unless you look in a jealous girls mind, *cough* Ruffnut *cough* Snotlout *cough*) walked in wet with her clothes clinging to her, Tuffnut was drooling so I snapped him out of it by kicking him where the sun don't shine. Heh heh

**Snotlout P.O.V.**

Look at her, walking in, drawing all the boys attraction with her clothes clinging to her I bet she loves it. the only reason boys even look at her is because she's the chiefs daughter right? Poor little hiccup, when will she learn she isn't attractive? She tries so hard, there isn't a guy within a hundred miles who finds her attractive.

**Hiccup P.O.V.**

Just my luck, as I was walking back it started to rain. Great, just great. There wasn't really any time to change since I was already running late so I just went to the great hall. I walked in and immediately Ruffnut and Snotlout glared at me. What's with them? Seriously, why's it always me!?

I heard what they were talking about, training, yippee (notice the sarcasm)

I grabbed my plate and Snotlout shoved herself onto the seat next to her, I picked up my mug which was next to Fishlegs and she shoved herself onto that seat too.

Pathetic, like I would actually sit with those barbarians, sorry, uh uh, no, not me, I refuse to associate myself with those dragon killers. Wait did I just say that? Well in my defense I know a handsome, did I just say that? Well he is sweet and kind, nightfury called toothless and I **refuse** to kill dragons. I started to think about toothless, was he okay? Did he want fish? I was about to get up to go start working on his tail when Gobber said,

"and where did hiccup go wrong today?"

I waited for the comments.

"She showed up," offered Ruffnut.

'yeah' I thought, 'showed you up, you were the first one out!'

"she didn't get eaten," suggested Tuffnut.

'neither did you, unfortunately…..'

"She's **never** where she should be," said Aster

'Why thank you Aster how 'nice''

"Thank you Aster," said Gobber.

He laid a book down on the table.

"The dragon manual, you need to live and breathe this stuff," he said.

Thunder crashed outside, Gobber looked at the door.

"No attacks tonight, study up," he said.

Tuffnut, who was playing with his food looked up and said, "you mean read?"

Ruffnut groaned, "while we're still alive?"

Fishlegs got excited, yeesh, that guy must've read it like seven times, after all, you don't just **get** the title of walking dragon encyclopedia, right?

"Ooh! Ooh! I've read it like seven times," see, and then he went into full dragon nerd mode while the twins wore board expressions, gods do those two **ever **study!?

"Yeah," interrupted tuffnut, "there was a chance I would read it..."

"But now..." Finished Ruffnut.

Snotlout, being the ever bright girl she was got off the table and said, "you guys read, I'll go kill stuff."

The twins followed him, damn if those three could read I was a dragon...

Fishlegs followed suit, I waited and soon enough Aster left too.

I double checked, the coast was clear, I walked over to the book and started looking for the night fury page, eventually I reached it.

I started mumbling as I read, an unattractive trait I've had since I was a kid.

"speed: unknown," I mumbled, "size: unknown," I couldn't help the chuckle at that, 'small and lithe, well at least on dragon terms,' I thought.

I took out my journal and placed it on the book. I picked it back up and went to the forge, time to work on toothless's tail, after all tomorrow was a free day, which meant I had all the time I wanted with him.

I walked into the cove with the tailfin and a basket of fish.

"Toothless, I brought some fish, I hope you're hungry!" I called.

"FIIIIIIISH! GIMME!" I heard, I'm sorry I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my mouth.

"Yup, I got some nice Icelandic cod, tuna and a whole smoked eel!" I said, proud that the nets I laid had caught so much food.

At the word eel he reared back, his eyes turned to slits, and he screeched in fear. I realized this was about the eel so I picked it up, he reared back further, I threw the eel into the lake and brushed my hands on my tunic, "yeah, I never really liked eel much either…."

Was it my imagination or did I see him smile, and why did that make me giddy? 'No hiccup! Bad girl! He made it perfectly clear yesterday, he see's you as a friend, nothing more nothing less!' argued one side of my brain.

'but it could've been a slip of tongue!' protested the other side of my brain.

'hey guys,' intervened the middle part of my brain, 'we have all day to argue but for now lets focus on getting toothless airborne.'

The other sides of my brain listened to that.

I walked around to his tail.

He looked at me real funny and said, "What are you doing?"

"well, I promised I would get you airborne again so I made a tailfin for you," I showed it to him.

"Okay, so should I hold my tail down?"

"Yeah, that would be preferable."

But I still had to sit on it, not that I minded, I mean I get that dragons are protective of their wings and two of his wings are on his tail after all. I fastened it, I figured it may need some adjustments but suddenly we were airborne. I was about to fall off so I grabbed onto the tail. Suddenly the tailfin closed and we were falling, but just before we crashed I managed to yank it open and we were airborne….. again!

In front, I swear I heard toothless yell, "Freedom!"

We did a turn and were back in the cove, "Hey hiccup, can this thing do turns?" he asked.

"Um I'm not sure, can you please turn so I can see, 'cause if it cant I may need to do some adjustments…"

"'K!"

he turned but I fell off, he shrieked and fell into the water. We came out drenched.

**TOOTHLESS P.O.V.**

We were soaked, and hiccup looked even more beautiful.

She was jumping up and down like an ADHD squirrel on caffeine.

"It worked! It worked! Now I just have to focus on staying on," she said.

I smiled, she was cute when she was excited.

"Yes hiccup," I said.

We lay down in the grass chatting.

"What does your name mean, hiccup?" I asked, don't judge me I had to get to the bottom of these names.

"Oh, see, when Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the first burned down all of his father's land and we were forced to move the name became a name given to runts in the hooligan tribe, so it means runt or mistake," she replied casually, almost as if she was told or she told this on a daily basis.

"But you're not a mistake."

"Thanks toothless."

"I love you," oh no, what have I said, "I uh mean, no uh, you see~"

she laughed, "I love you too silly," and kissed me on the snout.

I relaxed. She loved me too, hurray!

"Ummm, hiccup there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Nightfury's we uh have a special ability to uh~"

"Go on."

"I can change into a human form."

"What!?"

"here, I'll show you."

I concentrated hard on an image of me morphing into a human, when I heard a gasp, I knew I had changed.

I opened my eyes but for some reason hers were closed and she was blushing.

"Uh, hiccup, hello, why are your eyes closed?" I asked.

"you're naked," she said.

I glanced down and realized I was indeed bare.

"Here," she undid her skirt so she was just wearing her tunic and leggings and handed it to me.

I tied it around my, uh, lower regions.

"Done," I said.

She sighed and opened her eyes. She noticed that the sun was setting.

"Shit!" I still cant believe she cusses, and I still blame the Vikings for it, "I gotta go, see ya toothless, I'll bring you some clothes tomorrow, bye."

She kissed my cheek and ran, leaving me blushing like mad, covered in a one sided skirt, I took it off and changed back into a dragon, but I still felt that spot where she kissed me, I touched it and sighed, I told the girl of my dreams I was in love with her, and she accepted my feelings, even if I died now I would be happy…..

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**so, what'cha think? I was gonna do this later but for some reason I want to just get to the part that inspired this story, it's a really dramatic father daughter moment, mwah ha ha, and I need them to get into a really serious relationship quick which is why I made the voyage longer and dragon training days wider, mwah ha ha. I still think I should change the rating to M for language, do you? And no I will not do lemons, I suck at writing that stuff and am proud of it because if I could write it really well then that would be weird 'cause I only turned 13 2 months ago, so…..**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiccup P.O.V.**

I was so happy. Toothless said he loved me and I told him I loved him too. Then he changed into a human, speaking of which, I should probably get started on his clothes. Now, not many people know this about me but I am a great seamstress, it all started one day in the forge, back when I was five, we had a request from Bucket and Mulch for some saddles for the big yak rodeo so Gobber said…..

"_hey hiccup!"_

"_Hey Gobber!"_

"_you ready to learn how to make saddles?"_

"_You betcha!"_

"_Alright, so you put the thread in here with your little hands~"_

"_Hey!"_

_he chuckled, "Okay, with your big girl hands, and you put it through the needle like so, like so, like~ Thor get in the needle ye stupid thread!"_

_she chuckled, "Like this Gobber" she demonstrated._

"_Why you little," he fumed playfully at her cheekiness._

"_Okay now what?"_

"_well, ya thread it like so, remember to stitch when its inside out, then ye can barely see the seams, and ta da, a saddle!" he held up his misshapen saddle._

_She held up her beautiful saddle, "Huh, maybe I should have you doing saddles from now on missy."_

"_Okay!" she said, her eyes gleaming with excitement._

_Gobber smiled fondly at his non-blood daughter._

_She was five with a ponytail that went to her back, bangs that went over her eyes, her dark green tunic and fur vest and dark green leggings with brown boots, those big, deep forest green eyes, that adorable little nose, those beautiful lips, those cute little freckles, that dainty little stature, but best of all, that little strand of hair that was always somehow out of her ponytail, and he promised himself that if __**any**__ boy tried to make a move on his little angel Stoick would be the least of his worries…._

That was such a happy day. So anyway I got to our material shed and chose black for a tunic, beige for pants and deer-skin for boots. I remember that he was about two or three centimeters taller than me so I just took measurements of myself. Finally I looked at the finished project. Awesome! Now for the next problem, finding a way to keep me on him as we fly. I know! I'll use a string to open his fin, if I'm on his back there'll be a less chance of me falling off, right? I took a string and hooked it up to the tail, it opened. Perfect…

I went to the great hall, still smiling like an idiot, I'm sorry but when the guy of your dreams tells you he loves you you tend to smile.

**P.O.V's for when she walks into the great hall**

**Aster:**

There was hiccup, beautiful as sunset, walking into the hall, she was thinking about me, I knew it by the smile on her face.

**Tuffnut:**

There was hiccup, prettier than a cloudless night sky, and believe me, its really beautiful here at night (remember when hiccup took Astrid on that flight and they saw the auroras near berk, yeah they see that on cloudless nights….) she was obviously thinking about me, I mean look at that smile it practically screams, 'I love you Tuffnut!' right?

**Fishlegs P.O.V.**

Hiccup's so pretty when she smiles like that, even prettier than when the sun rises and believe me that's gorgeous, oh hiccup…..

**Ruffnut's P.O.V.**

Look at that idiot, smiling looking like an idiot, that girl has mental issues.

**Snotlout's P.O.V.**

Urgh, look at that idiot, I cant believe we're related!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**soooooo? What'cha think. I'm just taking a little break from doing this history project due the Friday school starts, a.k.a next week, its just a little report on Hitler's life so, yeah. I'm going for a record, 5 chapters in one night, do you think I can make it? I've already updated twice today, this is the third time so two more chapters then I **_**might**_** call it a night…. Or you know just continue writing.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**

**FYI without the end, a.k.a. this bold part this chapter is exactly 600 words which makes this 701 words!**


	9. Chapter 9

The six young Vikings gathered together in the great hall, two per desk as Gobber had assigned. Aster with Ruffnut, Snotlout with Tuffnut and Hiccup with Fishlegs, after all, if he could trust one of them not to make a move on his baby girl, it was Fishlegs. He handed each a note book and went to a black board he had set up.

"Today we shall be studying the Gronckle. Now, can anybody tell me how many shot limits it has, Snotlout!?"

"five?" he guessed.

Gobber sighed deeply, "Clearly you lack the ability to listen, read or remember, dish-duty this week!"

"What!?" exclaimed Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, the later two who clearly had not studied.

"You didn't do your homework, you have dish duty, deal with it, now, what is a Gronckle's jaw strength, hiccup!?"

"Eight," she said, remembering what Fishlegs had said the other day.

"Correct, 10 points," he said, marking something in his journal.

"Wait, what are 'points' and why did you just give her ten of them?" asked Ruffnut in jealousy.

"Well, ya see lass, to decide who gets ta kill the dragon, 8 weeks from now I also need to knock out one member from dragon training, and whoever has the lowest score gets the boot, 2 weeks later the same, 2 weeks later the same and so on till we get to our final two who shall perform in front of Gothi in an attempt to outshine the other so they may get the privilege of killing the Monstrous Nightmare when their parents return, the first person out gets no points, the second person out gets ten points, the third person out gets twenty points, the third last out gets thirty points, the second last out gets forty points and the last out gets fifty points, ten points to those who answer questions correctly during this class " replied Gobber.

"What're the stats now?" asked Fishlegs.

"I'll answer at the end of the lesson, once everyone's had five turns to answer."

At the end of the class everyone had at least three pages worth of notes, the stats were:

Hiccup- 90 points

Aster- 90 points

Fishlegs- 70 points

Snotlout- 30 points

Tuffnut- 5 points (they didn't know who was out first so they split points)

Ruffnut- 5 points

The girls were beyond mad, hiccup had bested them again! No, not anymore, they read the dragon manual thoroughly that night, they weren't losing to hiccup, **again.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**so, next chapter is the last one for the night, you have to admit, I'm getting these updates fast, huh?**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiccup P.O.V.**

After Theory I grabbed the clothes and tailfin and fish, wow this stuff's getting crowded in my hands, oh well, after today I wont be carrying the clothes anymore… I hope.

I ran to the cove as fast as my legs could carry me and reached there in record time, being 15 minutes, what? Its 3 miles away from the village.

"Hey toothless, I brought you fish, and clothes, and I worked on the fin a bit," I said, walking into the cove.

"Hiccup," he pounced on me and licked my face, I laughed and tried hard not to blush.

He got off me and ate the fish. When he was done he looked at me,

"Now, you said something about clothes…."

I giggled. I handed him the clothes and turned around, though I vaguely saw the shadow of him morphing. I thought about human him. he was lithe but slightly muscular, he had a tone chest and olive skin, raven black hair and his signature emerald green eyes. Don't worry, the last time I only looked at his chest, I swear, cross my heart and hope to die, okay?

"I'm done," he said.

I turned around and looked, my heart nearly melted. HE. WAS. HOT!

"You look great," I said.

"Thanks," he smiled and I swear the only thing in my chest was a melted heart-shaped red pool of pure happiness!

He hugged me, okay, I know that he said he loved me, but it was still kinda awkward to be hugged by the guy you were in love with, especially when the only guy~ no **person** who still hugged you was Gobber, even if toothless loved me too it was kinda awkward doing this the first time. After about two seconds I hugged him back, it was nice and sweet and I felt safe and secure, like anything bad that could happen toothless could and would keep me safe.

Eventually he pulled back, arms still around my shoulders,

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too," I said.

The next thing that happened, I cant explain, it was like our minds were one, we closed our eyes, our lips met, and we shared our first kiss. It was like a million of those firework thingy's that Trader Johan brought us from china once, exploded in my head, like a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and judging by toothless's movements under my arm I would guess he was feeling the same thing. After a minute we broke for air.

"That was…." I trailed off.

"Amazing," he breathed and we went at it again.

Eventually we stopped.

"So, I, uh, fixed your tail, its attached to a string so I don't have to be on the tail to operate it."

"That's great," he morphed back into a dragon, his clothes disappearing with him, and lifted his tail, "lets try it out."

So I attached the prosthetic to his tail and got on his back.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Always."

We tested it out, but I accidentally yanked too hard and sent us tumbling into water. Again.

Later I left to go back to the village, but not without a good bye kiss, well, er kisses actually, it was just so hard to stop…

**Toothless's P.O.V.**

"Hey toothless, I brought you fish, and clothes, and I worked on the fin a bit," she said, walking into the cove.

"Hiccup," I pounced on her and licked her face, she laughed at that, yay!.

I got off her and ate the fish. When I was done I looked at her,

"Now, you said something about clothes…."

she giggled and handed me the clothes before turning around.

"I'm done," I said, man that was easy.

"You look great," she said.

"Thanks," I smiled and I swear the only thing in my chest was a melted heart-shaped red pool of pure happiness! My crush complimented me! Id be jumping off the walls if she wasn't here.

I hugged her, don't judge it was more civilized than jumping off the walls, and it felt nice, I felt like I could protect her from anything.

Eventually I decided to try something I pulled back, arms still around her shoulders,

"I love you," I breathed.

"I love you too," she said.

The next thing that happened, I cant explain, it was like our minds were one, we closed our eyes, our lips met, and we shared our first kiss. It was everything great in the world, times a million, like a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and judging by hiccup's movements under my arm I would guess she was feeling the same thing. After a minute we broke for air.

"That was…." she trailed off.

"Amazing," I breathed and we went at it again.

Eventually we stopped.

"So, I, uh, fixed your tail, its attached to a string so I don't have to be on the tail to operate it."

"That's great," I morphed back into a dragon, my clothes disappearing with me, and lifted my tail, eager to show hiccup the wonders of being airborne, "lets try it out."

So she attached the prosthetic to my tail and got on my back.

"Ready?" sge asked.

"Always."

We tested it out, but she accidentally yanked too hard and sent us tumbling into water. I hoped she was alright, I couldn't bare for her to be hurt

Later she left to go back to her village, but not without a good bye kiss, well, er kisses actually, it was just too hard to stop…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**so, what'cha think? That concludes tonight's last chapter. Am I the only one singing love is in the air and grinning like a mad woman? So, yeah, these little fluff moments are really important. Btw, when I put the last chapter on doc manager it said I was already at 50 doc's so I just deleted the first 10! I'm sorry, its 10:43 I should get to bed. Lol, just got a new review for this story as I was about to update. Ummm, I may not be able to post till Sunday evening, so, till then…..**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**

**I'm sorry, I just cant get the scene of the Nadder thing out of my head, when aster yells at hiccup and *spoiler*, decent spacing**

**Kok**

**Kokok**

**Kokoko**

**Kokokok**

**Kokokok**

**Kok**

**Kokok**

**Kokok**

**.k**

**okok**

**oo**

**gjf**

**sdf**

**we**

**fr**

**we**

**re**

**we**

**rew**

**er**

**wfds**

**sdf**

**ae**

**rw**

**qw**

**e**

**rwe**

**few**

**qwes**

**fds**

**qr**

**re**

**adf**

**wer**

**few**

**afew**

**sadfa**

**kok**

**ofr**

**wrw**

**wrwa**

**fsdf**

**fwea**

**fwefe**

**qqe**

**ead**

**ew**

**23drwe**

**f3**

**32r**

**(heres the spoiler) **

"**Is this some kind of joke to you!?" yelled aster, he pointed his axe at hiccup, "Our parent's war is about to become ours, figure out which side you're on!"**

**hiccup got so angry she forgot all safety and precautioin, "I don't care which side I'm on as long as I'm with toothless," she clamped her hands over her mouth when she realized she may have just jeopardized their secrets.**

"**Toothless, whos toothless?"**

"**No one, just my pet, um, ferret…."…. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay, so my mom left to do the groceries, and while she's gone I'm gonna break my record for most words in a chapter and aim for 6-7 thousand. **_

_**- Enjoy!**_

**Hiccup P.O.V.**

Ok, if I didn't walk back yesterday smiling like an idiot I definitely did today, I swear if I was someone else and saw me id think I was sick. (lovesick)

I got back to the village, Gobber had arranged for us all to meet at the great hall, something about drills tomorrow, oh, I probably should've told you, he decided that to make sure we were getting enough exercise we would do drills every Thursday. As I walked in I noticed that Snotlout and Ruffnut were drenched in water (yes: they were trying to get attention) it was really weird 'cause Snotlout was kinda hulky and Ruffnut, uh, lets just say I sometimes question it when they call **me** anorexic and neither girl looked good wet, oh well….

"Hey, loser, what're you so happy about?" asked Snotlout coming up to me.

I'm sorry, I was so happy it was practically impossible to care what she said so I said dreamily, "stuff," and continued walking. I went to my table and ate my food happier than ever. I should probably get to work on a saddle, that'll help me stay on, right?

Gobber walked in.

"Alrigh' maggots, listen up, tomorrow for fitness training we'll be doing three laps around the island, got it?" announced Gobber.

Three? Was he trying to go easy on us? I could do seven before I got tired, don't judge I like the feel of fresh air on my face and lack of bruises caused by Ruffnut and Snotlout, so of course I run, I've been at it since I was four, the year my mom died, slowly being able to do more and more, so I was probably at an advantage here, hmmm, maybe if I finish early Gobber'll let me see toothless, oh toothless, I miss him already…..

"Three!?" yelled the other teens, yeesh do they ever exercise more than throwing stuff, I swear if they tried working at the forge they'd burn it down 'cause of their lack of endurance.

Now I know what you're thinking and no, I've never burned the forge down, other places around town, sure, why not? But **never** the forge, it is my holy place, the only place I'm not accident prone, well, there and the outskirts of the island I guess, 'cause those are the best places to run.

"That's crazy Gobber, even **I **cant do that much!" exclaimed Aster.

"Well that's not my problem, now get a good night's rest, you'll need it, heh heh," he chuckled evilly.

I ran to my house and opened the little loaf of bread id made three days ago, I should probably make more…..

Now I know what you're wondering and the reason I'm doing this is because eating starch before you run is always a good idea, though the best time to have it would be the night before so it can take full affect on you and give you the energy you need to do whatever you have to. I read it in a book! Speaking of books, I wonder how fishlegs'll do tomorrow, I know its kinda mean but I'm looking forward to watching him run, I'm sorry its just he's a bit, uh, husky and it'll be quite amusing to see him run round the island three times, heh heh. Now to those of you who are wondering, the island's only like 10 miles in perimeter, see, not **that** far.

I headed over to the forge and grabbed some leather, I began sewing, it was careful work, but nothing new and I was soon finished. I put it in my room and went to sleep.

That night I had a dream, it was a horrible, horrible dream…..

_Hiccup's P.O.V._

_There were two adult nightfuries, one a male, one a female, and five baby nightfuries, all boys. But one was smaller than the others, much smaller. He had black scales and green eyes that were depressingly familiar. He looked so scared._

_The mother looked down_

"_Runt!" she called._

_I was so mad, she's his mom and she's treating him like he's a piece of garbage nobody wants! How dare she! Not even my father did that to me, and I could tell he was very tempted to sometimes, but here she was, doing it to a baby I would guess by the size was five months old!_

_Toothless took a step forward, tripping over his tail, and his siblings, they had the Gall to laugh at him! how dare they! I was feeling a bit tempted to rip some heads off, but I remembered I was in a dream and couldn't really do anything._

_His father then said something that made me extremely murderous,_

"_You have dishonored our family by your birth, you are an embarrassment to our species, nightfuries are fearsome creatures that rule the night, you-you are an embarrassment, be gone pest!" he bellowed._

_I saw toothless's face, he looked like he was about to cry, I wanted to hug him, tell him he'd be alright, but for some reason I couldn't move, I tried calling out to him but my lips made no sound._

_He turned to his mother, the one person in the world who was supposed to protect him no matter what._

"_Be gone runt, never return to us, you are a disgrace, look at Nightshade, Lubrigous, Snottingum and Catastrophe, you are nothing compared to your clutch and we simply can not have you tainting the name of our species, now leave before we eat you," she said._

_I gasped, how could she be so cruel? Wait, toothless said dragons didn't have names, she referred to him as runt, a title, not a name, maybe runts didn't get names, that was not fair, it was discrimination on something we couldn't control, something we had no vote over._

_I watched as toothless spread his wings and flew away…_

I woke up in a cold sweat, my throat hoarse I realized I must've been screaming, I hauled myself out of bed and went to get a drink of water. I looked outside, the sun was about to rise, I may as well stay awake. I changed and made breakfast, I ate it fast and left a note and some food for aster, thank the gods he can read.

I ran and took the fish out of the traps I'd laid. I figured I may be able to get some answers out of toothless about this whole 'runt' thing.

I climbed into the cove. Immediately I was ambushed in a hug…

**TOOTHLESS'S P.O.V.**

I fell asleep, still smiling like an idiot, I'm sorry, hiccup's kisses tend to do that to me. I had a dream, it was horrible and made me want to cry…..

_Toothless p.o.v._

_I saw hiccup, except she looked about eight years younger. There were two girls in front of her, she was trying to get into a building._

"_And where does the useless think she's going?" asked the bigger girl, she had two short pigtails sticking out, one on each side of her head, mean ice blue eyes looking right at my love~ did I just say that? Man I'm falling for her hard._

"_Snotlout, please move, I'm trying to get into the forge," she said in her beautiful voice._

"_Oi, watch it runt," said the other girl, she had blonde hair and grey-blue eyes, she looked like a stick and I was trying to peace together how hiccup got called runt when she wasn't called one._

"_Oh, I'm sorry Ruffnut," she mock bowed, "I bow to your superiority oh sticky prick."_

_Oh my gods, she was outnumbered and just making it worse for herself, though I gotta say, I admire her courage._

_The big girl, Snotlout, narrowed her eyes, "are you mocking us?"_

"_wow, I'm surprised you figured that out."_

_Duh, duh, duh, she's dead!_

_Ruffnut punched her square in the face, Snotlout kicked her in the stomach, I wanted to murder those girls, no one hurts my hiccup and gets away with it! no one ya here me!_

"_you better learn your place runt, accept it, no one will ever love you," said Snotlout._

"_yeah, your mom probably begged Drago to kill her so she wouldn't have to look at you every day," said Ruffnut._

_I could tell that she hit a sensitive nerve because in the blink of an eye hiccup had gotten off the floor, I'm surprised she wasn't hurt by it, and had Ruffnut pinned ti a wall._

"_No one, I repeat __**no one**__ talks about my mother like that you son of a half-troll rat eating munch-bucket," she said, before letting the girl, who was at this point trembling go, "now leave before I change my mind."_

_Those two cowards ran away screaming. How could she let them go, I would've killed them for insulting me, or would I, id been bullied all my life and never really cared about bullies till I saw it happen to hiccup….._

I woke up, I heard some shuffling by the bush near the entrance, I morphed and hid behind the boulder, nothing better to cheer me up than seeing hiccup, there truly was no better remedy for sadness.

**3****rd**** person's P.O.V.**

hiccup turned around, it was toothless, she kissed him, he let her go so she wouldn't sprain her neck during the kiss.

"Hiccup, I need to talk to you about something," he said.

"Me too," said hiccup.

"You first," said toothless.

She sighed, "Okay, but only because the last time I let the other person go first I ended up in dragon training."

The both chuckled lightly at that, but were both still in solemn moods after their dreams.

She took a deep breath, "I, uh, had a dream last night, I saw you when you were younger, when you were still in your nest."

He growled at that.

"and, I, I," she threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shirt, "I'm so happy you're okay, your parents were so horrible, kicking you out because you were born a runt, a-and I'm so sorry," her voice was slightly muffled in his shirt.

He stroked her hair, man was it soft, "Its okay, I'm okay, see? Still here. nothing happened to me, honest."

"Y-you were so young," she sobbed.

"But I'm fine," he lifted her head up, "now, I also had a dream, it was back when you were about five…."

She gulped, her eyes refusing to meet his.

"There were these two girls, Snotlout and Ruffnut~"

she groaned.

"And they beat you up and said something about your mother, hiccup, what are you not telling me?"

she sighed.

"When I was four, these evil men docked on berk and there was a war that was fought, my mom, she, uh, she got captured," she said, still refusing to meet his eyes for fear they would betray her emotions.

"Oh hiccup," he pulled her close, resting his chin on her head, "that must've been awful."

She snorted, "not as bad as being disowned by your parents when you were a baby."

"Hey! Its different, your mom loved you and you guys spent years together."

"Oh well, guess we cant change fate, huh?"

"Yeah."

"…."

"…."

"Hey, I, uh, I have to go, fitness trainings right now."

"Why do you so seem happy?"

"'cause, we're running around the island thrice, most of them cant make it once, unlike me, I can do it seven times," she crossed her arms over her chest, a smug expression on her face.

"Well, how 'bout when you get back we have a friendly race?"

"Deal."

"Good."

She pecked him on the lips, "see ya!"

"see ya!" he called, touching the part she pecked him on.

**Hiccup's P.o.V**

I was just in time as Gobber told us to line up.

"Now, I shall be timing you, I have set up several Vikings at posts along the outskirts of the island to make sure you have done your three laps, at every post you shall see a sign, like so," he gestured to the sign by him, "You will register your name at each check point, and when you get to this checkpoint I will give you some water, now get going, last one back gets hall cleaning duty for the week!"

well that got us going, I easily overtook the twins, who were bickering rather loudly.

I soon passed Fishlegs who I could tell was having a hard time at running.

Next was Snotlout, then I was running side-by-side with Aster. After about five minutes I overtook him, poor guy, he was panting hard. I kept running and was soon at the first checkpoint, I gave Mulch my name and kept running. I was really far in the lead. I kept running, about half an hour later I made the next checkpoint, gave Silent Sven my name and kept running. Eventually I reached the third checkpoint, gave Fainting Freda my name and kept running till I met up with Gobber. He gave me a mug of water which I gulped down.

"Good job lass, you're far in the lead, now, get going and show those teens whose the boss!" was Gobber's first good pep-talk.

"Yes sir!" I saluted and took off.

As I was running by the second checkpoint I saw the twins, they looked out of breath. They stared at me in shock, then saw my name on the list, and looked back at me.

"H-h-how, did you?~" began Tuffnut.

"Stamina, I run in the woods every day, I could go waaay, more than just three laps," I said, taking the charcoal pencil and writing my name down.

I took off and soon saw Snotlout and Fishlegs, laying on the ground panting. They looked at me in shock.

"Y-y-you were ahead of us," said Snotlout.

"I still am, just more than a lap now," I said.

"How are you not tired," panted Snotlout through her last breath.

"Its called stamina, I've been running these woods since I was five, I could do **seven** laps and not get tired."

I kept running, leaving them with shocked expressions. Finally I made it back to Gobber, and there was Aster, chugging his water like it was his life line, cheeks flaming, indicating his tiredness. He looked at me bewildered.

"Y-you were in front of me," he choked.

"I still am," I said, writing my name and taking a sip of water, "I'm just over a lap ahead of you now."

And without any more words I took off, he ran after me, trying to keep up, but I heard a stumble and crash and smirked, five down, me to go.

I kept running, the cool autumn breeze hitting my face, it was all so perfect. I finished running and Gobber told me I could leave since I was done, so I grabbed the saddle and headed off to see Toothless.

I walked into the cove.

"Hey toothless, I brought you some fish!" I called.

"FISH!" I heard before I was pounced on, he began to lick me, man that tickled.

"Okay, okay," I said, he got up.

I took the fish out of the basket I brought earlier.

"So," he said, chewing some poor Icelandic cod's head, "show dem Vikings how its done?"

"Yeah, you should've seen their faces, Gobber was the only one who had faith in me and I'm pretty sure he made us do this because he wanted me to show them that being able to throw hammers isn't all that's important, exercise and fitness are key to building stamina," I started laughing hard.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I-i-I'm sorry, its just, Legs and Lout were passed out on the ground, the twins used each other as support and Aster, HA HA!"

now he was grinning too, "What happened?"

"He tried to prove his 'manliness' by trying to catch up to me, since I was a whole lap round the island ahead of me, then he tripped, I got a little worried so I went back and I saw him passed out, cuddling a root!"

toothless laughed hard, "Oh man, I wish I could've seen that!"

"You should've! He was sucking his thumb calling it his mamma, like seriously, **the aster Hofferson**, cuddling a root, sucking his thumb and calling it his mamma, after passing out during training, I wish I could've kept a picture of it but all I have is a quick sketch I did….."

he brightened up even more if that was possible, "Oooh! Oooh! Lemme see!"

I laughed and took out my journal to show him.

He laughed so hard he shot out a plasma bolt.

"wow, that's a good sketch," he commented.

I felt my face heating up.

"Thanks," I blushed, don't judge me, the nicest, sweetest, hottest guy in the archipelago was complimenting my artwork.

"Oh, I, uh brought something to help me stay on your back….." I said.

"What!? What!?" He bounced in excitement, damn he's cute when he's excited.

"Yup!" I showed him the saddle.

"Nice, but I was thinking…" he trailed off and smirked.

"Oh no, you think!? !"I mock cried

he hit me upside the head with his tail.

"You owe me a race, that is, if you can keep up, if you can catch up and saddle me I'll let you use the saddle, but if you cant, you can always, try try try again, as they say."

"You're on," I said.

"Good, now catch me!" he began running.

I caught up easily and rammed into him, sending him to the floor before speedily putting on his saddle, what? If you've ever been on saddle duty at the yak rodeo you learn to:

A: saddle things quickly

Or B: get thrown/bucked by a yak into a droppings heap, poor Aster, he should've been quicker.

I sat on him triumphantly, he was saddled and ready to go.

"You're evil, you know?"

"I've been told, now come on!" I said.

I got off his stomach and he turned around so he was right way up again. I hopped on and leaned forward, "Lets go," I whispered into his ear.

**TOOTHLESS'S P.O.V.**

"Lets go," she whispered into my ear, I shuddered slightly, her voice was like silk.

We were trying something new today, the rope was tied around her foot so she could hold onto my neck, not that I was complaining, a heh heh, =.!..!.=

I opened my wings and we took off, as we were flying over a lake, as we were about to land she accidentally tugged too hard on the rope and we tumbled onto the ground. We landed on some really nice, soothing grass that was scratching me in all the good places I couldn't really reach. I started rolling around in it. hiccup saw me and started chuckling.

"Its so good come and roll with me in the blissful fields of this heaven-like grass! Join me, and we shall role together forever!"

okay I saw her smile widen as she began to clutch her sides and laugh, man she was cute when she rolled on the grass laughing that beautiful laugh of hers, right before it turned to a frown, then to a scared/worried expression.

"Toothless, we need to get out of here, if anyone see's you they'll be at you with a bludgeon before you even have the chance to process what's going on," she said.

"relax, I'll just change, then we can go back to the cove," I reassured her.

I'm sorry, its just that I don't like seeing her worried, she looks like she's about to get yelled at.

I morphed into a human and we began the trek back to the cove. I could've sworn that something was watching us, but I shrugged it off, it must've been a bird or something. We were laughing and talking about stuff.

"So, yesterday during my dream, I kinda saw….."

"what?"

"Those two girls bullying you."

"oh, they're just Ruffnut and Snotlout."

"You were so brave," I kissed her cheek.

A bush rustled, we stopped. My heart stopped and judging by hiccup's face and tense stance I think she felt the same, but our worries turned out to be in vain when a squirrel shot through the bush, huh, a nightfury scared by a squirrel, that's a _little_ concerning, but still, I couldn't shake off the feeling that the squirrel wasn't the only thing in that bush.

We continued walking to the cove. When we got there hiccup turned to me.

"Toothless, there's, uh, there's something I really need to ask you…."

"Sure hiccup, fire away."

"Um, last night during my, uh, dream, your mom~"

I growled at that, that lady was no mother of mine.

"Sorry, uh, lady who birthed you," she corrected, "called out the names of your brothers, but she just kept calling you runt, why was that?"

I sighed.

"Hiccup, it is nightfury custom to kill the runt of the litter, as a result, runts are the only ones without names, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want you to judge me," I said.

"Oh toothless," she cried, wrapping her arms around me, "I would never judge you," her eyes were brimming with tears.

I kissed her forehead, "don't cry hiccup, you're too pretty to cry," I whispered.

She laughed and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Ah! What?! No lips?" I asked, mock scandalized.

She rolled her eyes affectionately and kissed me on the lips.

She looked at the sky.

"Toothless, I have to go," she said.

"Ok," kiss, "bye hiccup!"

she blew me a kiss, "By toothless!"

I caught her kiss and pressed it to my chest, right above my heart as I watched her retreating form. But what still bugged me was that feeling of being watched earlier, I mean, if it wasn't the squirrel, which I'm pretty sure it wasn't, what could it have been?

**(you guessed it) Aster's P.O.V.**

today started out pretty weird, I went to hiccup's house and there was a note explaining that she'd gone somewhere, so I just ate the breakfast she made me, thinking how nice it would be when I was old enough to make her my wife and she was making me breakfast on a daily basis.

Then I went to Fitness training, for a while it was just me, ruff and lout, and damn it was annoying, the two of them kept hitting on me, I mean seriously, I always knew they were dumb but I didn't think they were blind enough to think I liked them after five years of rejection.

During fitness training hiccup beat all of us by over an hour, I tried to catch up when I was on my second round and she was on her third, so that she wouldn't beat me by that much and my masculinity wouldn't be crushed too bed, but I ended up tripping over a root and passing out, waking up a couple of minutes later cuddling with a root.

I was mad, so I decided to blow off some steam, so there I was, just maiming a couple of trees with my perfect aim, thinking, How on earth did hiccup beat me in fitness, she was now 10 points ahead of me! On the bright side tomorrow was tactics, we would be going out to old Mt. Tami, and there was nothing that would stop me from besting her when I heard giggling.

I hid behind a bush and what I saw made me want to chop some heads off.

There was _**my hiccup**_ holding hands with **another guy**. How dare some guy make a move on what was **mine!** Okay, I guess it may not have been fair to call her mine since _technically_ she didn't know I liked her. At all. Well, in a more than friendly way anyway, but that didn't mean she could go and get a boyfriend right? Let alone a handsome one. He was 5ft '6' with raven colored hair, beautiful emerald green eyes, he was olive skinned with a slight tan, he was slightly muscular and extremely good-looking. hey were talking about something, she was laughing, he was laughing and she was…. Happy!? Then he did something that really drove me mad, he kissed her. Urgh, how dare he? How dare she? How dare they? Urgh! Then I accidentally may have sorta kinda hit my arm against the bush, causing it to rustle and them to freeze. Luckily a squirrel right by me ran out of the bush and they kept walking but something told me that the guy wasn't fooled.

They were eventually out of sight so I ran back to the village with hatred in my heart.

"Hey Aster, where're you going?" asked Fishlegs, who was standing next to Tuffnut.

Perfect…..

"Hey Fishlegs, quick question, are there any tanned, olive skinned, lithe, slightly muscled, raven haired boys with green eyes on the island?"

"No….. why'd ya ask that?"

"I saw hiccup with one, they were holding hands and talking then he kissed her on the cheek and she was happy!"

"hiccup has a boyfriend?" asked Tuffnut, he looked so sad, then again who wouldn't?

"I don't know, but we cant tell anyone, not yet anyway, we need to get her to stop liking him, then we can get rid of him and she'll be ours," I said.

What? If we got rid of him while she was still in love, urgh, no aster, she does not love him, it's impossible, she likes you and only you, its impossible, you're the best, every girl loves you~ okay, let me continue, if we get rid of him while she still _likes_ him she'll hate us forever, well, she'll hate them, there's no way she could hate me, right?

We headed over to dinner, and sure enough she was there, I took a seat at her table.

"Hey hiccup!"

she turned.

"Hi aster… what're you doing here?"

"Just thought id pay a visit to my old friend," 'time to test out your theory aster' and I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

**HICCUP P.O.V.**

I walked back from the cove with a smile on my face and a skip in my step. I reached the village and headed over to the great hall to eat my dinner. I needed to work on a way to stay on toothless while we were flying, then it hit me. A HARNESS! I started to eat faster when suddenly I felt a weight on the other end of the bench, I hear a thump then….

"Hey Hiccup!"

great, juuuuuust great.

"Hi Aster….. what're you doing here?"

"just thought id pay a visit on my old friend," he said, then he kissed my cheek.

That woke me up. I abruptly stood up.

"What is wrong with you!?" I snapped.

"I knew it, he is your boyfriend!" he said.

I looked at him in shock. How did he know.

"I-i-I have no idea what you're talking about," I stuttered.

"Oh please, save it hiccup, I saw you with that dude in the forest, the one who kissed your cheek!"

I knew it, someone had been stalking us! Who would've thought aster would react like that, I mean sheesh, talk about a 'drama **queen'** seriously.

I had an idea. It was a long-shot, but it was better than nothing.

"Aster, I have no idea what you are talking about, I think you might be hallucinating from all that running, no offense dude but none of you are fit. Like at all," and with that I rose hand headed to the forge to work on the harness.

**Aster's P.O.V.**

Oh great, perfect aster, just perfect. I should've known better, I mean, first I pass out from fitness training, then of all the plain dumb things to do I go train in the woods, maybe I was lightheaded and id just imagined it, after all, Fishlegs **had **told me that no such guy existed on the island, and Fishlegs knew **everything.**

I walked over to the table I always sat at with the rest of the teens.

"Hey, what happened, you find out about the mystery dude?" asked Tuffnut.

The girls just looked plain confused.

"No, maybe it was just a hallucination, I mean, I'm drop-dead tired after training, then I go train more, it probably was lightheadedness or something," I replied.

"Now, more importantly, what was a guy like **you** doing at that loser-freak's table?" asked Ruffnut, gaah! Seriously girl, take a hint!

"Oh, nothing, nothing, just talking, and, uh…"

"Aster?" asked Fishlegs, his voice wavering slightly, "were you the reason that she left angrily?"

geez legs, way to bring me down.

"I dunno, all I did was kiss her cheek~"

"You kissed that loser!? Why!?" shrieked the girls.

" 'cause I'm in love with her, duh, like I've been the past nine years…."

"Wow-wow-wow, let me get this straight, you've had a crush on my loser-ass cousin fore nine frickin years!?" shrieked Snotlout incredulously.

"Yes, and id appreciate you not calling her names, besides, its not really a secret, I mean, every dude on berk has a crush on her, aged 12 to like 16, sometimes 18 and in really rare cases 20, just 'cause she's only 13 doesn't mean she doesn't have a lot of admirers," I said.

It was the brutal truth, there were so many men on berk who had a crush on hiccup, it was like a rule that **every** single (not like number single I mean not in a relationship single) guy on berk had a crush on hiccup. And some of the girls, which id rather not talk about… * shudders *

Snotlout got up imperiously, "I'm leaving!" and walked out the doors.

Ruffnut huffed and followed suit.

"Girls," the three of us sighed.

An awkward silence followed.

"So, hiccup's still on the market?" urgh, that is _so_ like Tuffnut to interrupt an awkward silence for that to be his question.

"Yeah, but don't even try, I _**will**_ be the one to claim her," I said, I knew it in my heart of hearts, the day hiccup came of marrying age **SHE. WOULD. BE. MINE!.**

**Hiccup's P.O.V.**

I finished his harness, I tugged on it to make sure it would hold. Perrrfect. I tucked it away under my bed, time to work on that bread. I took out a small bowl of flour, a bit of salt, **some** sugar and a jug of water. I sieved the flowed, three tankards full, then pulled out the jug and poured in half a tankard full of water. I added the sugar and salt before I slowly began to knead the dough. It was long work but I managed to knead it quite well. I decided to make some buns…. Wait a second! IDEA! Why don't I take some for toothless tomorrow!?

So I put the buns in the bread oven and waited.

I wondered how my father was doing wherever he was, I hoped he was safe for more than just the whole father-daughter thing. If he died I would have to become chief, but more importantly, id have to marry, and honestly I didn't like any of the guys on berk that much. Most of them paraded their wives around and used them for their desires, making them work 24/7, though that was only in arranged marriages, and if my dad died before I was married or had a suitor then I would be forced to marry the eldest son of the richest family on berk. No. I wouldn't, my heart already belonged to someone, someone I loved with all my heart, someone who was always on my mind, toothless.

He gave me hope, he brought meaning into my otherwise bleak life, but most of all, he showed me what love is. Love isn't judging someone on their appearance, or their worth or their money or whatever. Love came when two found union in each other, when they would feel safe for each other and when they would die for each other. I wasn't sure about toothless, but no matter what I would _**always**_ protect him and wouldn't think twice about giving my life for him, after all, without him **I. HAD. NO. LIFE**. And for some reason (me) I could see us living together, raising a family together. I loved him a lot, if we ever ended things I wasn't sure id be able to take it, I would commit the ultimate sin in vikinghood and commit suicide, for without him **MY HEART COULD NOT GO ON**.

Bread's done. I took it out and covered it so it could cool down then I went to bed, little did I know about the dream I could have.

**Toothless's P.O.V.**

I couldn't stop thinking about hiccup, sue me she's just that great. She may have downed me but in return she gave me flight, well attempted to at least but I still have faith in her, after all it _**is**_ getting better each day, food, a home but most importantly _**LOVE!**_

I was in love with her, who would've thought that a little, though I shouldn't be one to judge, Viking girl could teach _**ME**_ about love?!

But I do love her, with all my heart. Love is a connection between two people, and for me, that person was hiccup. She taught me about trust, all my life id been an outsider, an outcast, all because I was a runt. And here was this one person who respected me, never judged me, and loved me back. I could _**feel**_ it, this person was my other half of my soul, the love of my life, the sun to my set, the east to my west, the love to my life, the reason I'm such a sap, but the point is that we complete each other, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I loved her and could definitely picture us starting a family together. If we **ever** called it quits, I would commit the ultimate sin, even worse than being born a runt, _**I WOULD COMMIT SUICIDE!**_ That's right, id kill myself, I'm sorry, but a life without hiccup isn't a life worth living. If she was ever in danger I would gladly give my life to protect her, what can I say, she's worth it times a thousand. I love her with all my heart, and I cant hope but think she loves me too, though I doubt as much, it would be impossible for anyone to love anything the way I love hiccup, and if you met her, you wouldn't blame me…

I fell asleep, unaware of the dream I was about to have….

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**so….. what'cha think? I started this originally yesterday when my mom went out to do the groceries, but I was only like finished with a quarter of this when she came back. So I waited and eventually she left to visit a friends house and I continued. Then she came back. Then she went to the hospital to visit my great aunt, I couldn't go since I'm thirteen and 'technically' not old enough by law to enter the ICU ward, I hope she's fine, for some reason my family is having odd luck as far as death is concerned… now she's off on her business trip, she should be back by about Thursday. But I still have to get my school projects done in time for the beginning of school, I swear, its not fair to give students projects during the holidays, I mean, my sister doesn't have to do it and she's a year older than me! A form 2 for crying out loud! She should have projects and homework, not me right!? I'll see if I can have the next chapter up tonight.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**

**btw, if anyone is curious….**

**Story stats:**

**Pages: 12**

**Word count: 6061**

**Lines: 561**

**Paragraphs: 258**

**Characters (no spaces): 25932**

**Characters (+ spaces): 31744**


	12. Chapter 12

_**The dream…**_

_Hiccup and toothless were standing together on a foreign island. Toothless had an arm around her as they stared out to sea._

"_Do you ever miss your life on berk?" asked toothless, turning to hiccup._

"_Sometimes I miss Gobber or dad, but I stand by what I said when we left, I love you and I wouldn't change a thing."_

_Toothless kissed hiccup. His hands started stroking her slightly engorged lower abdomen while her hands found his hair. _

_They broke apart._

"_Not long now," murmured._

"_Not long at all," she whispered and they continued their make-out session…_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**so, now ya know why I started the story, huh? Can ya guess? What were they talking about, I wonder… *smirks evilly* guess ya'll'll just have ta wait. Mwah ha ha!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	13. Chapter 13

Hiccup woke with a start. The dream, it was so vivid, it almost felt…. Real.. but that was impossible, wasn't it? it was impossible for that dream to be real, right? She hopped out of bed and got ready. Tactics was today and she thought she would see toothless, just to, uh, check up on him.

.

Toothless awoke the second the dream ended. What did the dream mean? Why did he have it? he didn't have long to figure it out as a lithe girl-ish figure entered the cove.

"Toothless!" it called.

"Hiccup!" he answered bounding toward her while morphing.

She threw her arms around him, he returned the gesture.

"Toothless, I had the weirdest dream," she said.

"Me too."

"you go first," they said together, making them blush.

"Uhhh, quick question? Ummm, how do I phrase this, was your dream on an unknown beach?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, what'd mean?"

"I have no clue."

"…"

"…."

"…."

"…."

(You have no idea how badly I'm resisting the urge for tooth to say, "so, wanna make-out? ;P)

"Uh, hiccup, I gotta confession to make, yesterday, while we were, uh, walking through the woods, I think something was watching us, and I have a feeling it wasn't the squirrel….."

"It was Aster, urgh, he's **such** a jerk!"

"Hiccup, what happened?"

"I was eating my dinner in the great hall and I feel a weight settle next to me, which really should've been the first sign that something bad was going to happen. Anyway, I ask him why he's there and he says something about visiting an old friend, and then, he-he, urgh!" she kicked a rock hard with her foot making it smash against one of the cove's walls and blast into a million fragments.

Okay, now toothless was worried, he had never seen hiccup get so angry, and honestly, it was scaring him.

"Hiccup, honey, calm down," he placed his hands on her shoulders, and gave her a kiss, effectively calming her, "now, what did he do?"

"He kissed me on the cheek," she said through gritted teeth.

His face went horror-struck. How dare someone do that to _**his**_ hiccup, there would be bloodshed soon, and hint, it wasn't going to be toothless or hiccup's. then he smirked, he knew hiccup better than to just not react to that.

"What did you do," he smirked.

Hiccup whistled and tried to look innocent, "Why toothless, I have _**no**_ idea what on earth you mean," she said, batting her eyelashes for good measure.

"Mhhhm, suuuuure you don't," he smirked even wider.

"Let's just say, it ended with him walking shamefully away," she snuggled next to him.

"_**YES!**_" cheered toothless, and kissed hiccup hard.

They broke apart, she looked at the sun, and her eyes widened unrealistically.

"Shit! I gotta go, we've got tactics on Mt. Tami, see ya," she pecked his lips and ran off.

He really needed to make those Vikings pay, teaching someone like hiccup to cuss was a sin beyond sins, after all, right next to making her sad, but how could he hurt them without hurting her, he'd just have to forget that plan for now. Oh well….

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**i know, I know, its short, I'm sorry, I just wanted to post before we go to my cousins house. I don't think I'll get another post in until tonight, I'm sorry, its just that I have to do my holiday homework before school starts on Wednesday. Oh, p.s., the last chapter, yeah, that dream doesn't happen in real life for a looooooooong time, like 50-70 chapters from now, you know, if I can go that long without breaking and just writing it. it was supposed to be a sign to them that their relationship would last, since in the chapter before that they thought about their feelings for each other, k?**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiccup P.O.V.**

I ran to Mt. Tami, I reached there a few minutes before the others and I couldn't help that my mind kept wandering to my dream. I had no clue what on earth it meant (Unlike us :P).

I didn't have too long to ponder on it as Gobber and the others came into view. Gobber walked in front and all eyes were on him.

"Alright for this exercise teamwork is key. Now, you will find while fighting dragons, you often need teamwork, so, I put you into pairs myself which y'all be using for the rest a dragon training," everyone groaned at this, "now, I matched you up with those I thought's qualities best suited yours," Tuffnut and Aster perked up at this, "so Aster, you're with Ruffnut."

"What!" yelled Aster as Ruffnut said, "Yes!" pumping her fist up while Snotlout looked a little sad.

"I'm sorry lad but it's true, your fighting techniques are quite similar, besides this was supposed to be a boy-girl pairing."

Tuffnut sat up even more at this, ookkaaayyyy…..

"Tuffnut, you're with Snotlout."

"WHAT!" Screeched Tuffnut while Snotlout breathed a sigh if relief.

"Your fighting styles compliment each other. And lastly, Fishlegs and Hiccup."

I don't know why but Fishlegs seemed slightly pleased at the idea… ooookay….

"Now, we shall be playing a little game **I **like to call 'capture the viking', in which **I** shall be chasing you and shooting at you with this," he brought out a crossbow.

"Wow-wow-wow, you're going to shoot arrows at us!?" exclaimed Aster.

I rolled my eye's, I mean seriously, Gobber did some pretty crazy things but they should know him better than that.

"For once I agree with the Ass," said Tuffnut.

Seriously!? I mean, I know they hate each other, for some odd reason (it's you honey) but these nicknames are ridiculous!

Gobber sighed, "I have these little paint pellets," he held up some weird ball of paint the size of Fishleg's fist which looked like a rock covered in paint.

"Are those rocks?" I asked.

"maaaybe," he said, feigning innocence, but he stretched the 'a', a dead giveaway.

"Anyways, get going, you have ten minutes to find a hiding place before I start," he said the last part in a happy-menacing way that had me on edge.

We all sprinted off.

**Aster****'****s P.O.V.**

When I heard we were getting partners I got excited. Maybe I could get hiccup! I still needed to apologize for kissing her, then maybe she'd forgive me, and notice how well I did in dragon training and fall in love wit me, then we could get married and have three kids called Brant, Noel and Haley. Brant would be the male version of her, Noel would be the perfect mixture of us, and Haley would be female mini-me. One look and I could tell that Tuffnut was having similar thoughts.

Oh no tuffy, you're not getting my Hickey!

Then Gobber read out my partner.

Ruffnut! Why me?! How am I going to impress hiccup with a partner like Ruffnut?!

Oh great, this **must** mean that Tuff's got 'oh fairest of thy maidens'.

But what happened next had me jumping for joy.

"Tuffnut, you're with Snotlout," he said.

HALLELUJAH! Snotlout'll weigh Tuffnut down, Fishlegs is a coward, and there aren't any other warrior teens on berk. Besides, after I marry Hiccup, Fishlegs'll have to marry Ruffnut since she's Tuffnut's sister and cant marry him, not that he'd even consider Snotlout, and Tuff'll marry Lout, so he's just spending time with his future wife, right? That's the way the world should and will work.

So yatta yatta yatta, let's skip ahead, shall we- WOW, crossbow!? What the heck Gobber?

"Wow-wow-wow, you're going to shoot arrows at us!?" I exclaimed.

Seriously, hiccup's gonna get killed, I mean, **look** at her partner! 300 pounds of cowardice. Oh well, guess I'll just have to cover her…..

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**YAAY! Soz it took 4eva (my name!) for those of you who want my excuse: Mother, Sister, school. That's all I'm'a say. For those of you who are boys though, it would be: Father (except more brutal and less loving), Brother (that annoying person in your family who constantly stalks you and you cant tell off because they are older), school (the general excuse). Next chapter is training, read on to see how Aster embarrasses himself, mwah ha ha :3**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Soz this has taken so damn forsaken long, but here's the next chapter. **

**-Enjoy ;P**

they split up into their threes, team Fishlegs, team Aster and team Tuffnut, named after the boys of which the girls all thought was sexist, oh well, Gobber seemed to love favoring the boys, good news, he had a soft spot for the girls, especially the one that he put in Fishlegs team since he trusted no other boy to not make a move on her and keep their hands to themselves (sorry guys, but you know its trues, she's irresistible and they're horny teens regardless of whether or not they're your favorite characters).

Team Fishlegs chose the trees, seeing it as a more tactical approach considering the high altitude and multiple cover.

Team Aster, chose to use rocks as cover, judging the hard exterior as means of improvised shields. Well, actually it was Aster's idea, Ruffnut just agreed because it meant more potential contact with her future 'hubbie'.

And lastly, team Tuffnut chose to run around in circles, 'cause let's face it, they're idiots. (;P)

Gobber raised the ram horn to his lips and blew. Hard.

He put the first paint pellet-rock-thing-whatever, he put the first 'object' in the crossbow and aimed it at team Tuffnut, shooting both with one go.

"Out," he called.

The two got up and slouched out, sitting next to Gobber.

"Now," he turned, "These are for you, strike out your teammates, got it?"

"Aye!" they saluted excitedly, picking up their own crossbows and pellets.

They began shooting. Tuffnut at aster, and Snotlout at hiccup, both determined to bring their, uh, 'competition', for lack of a better word, down.

Tuffnut shot a quick blow at Aster, but he just ducked down, leaving Ruffnut exposed. Heh, heh, oops :)

Out went Ruffnut, leaving three left.

Snotlout shot at hiccup, but missed and ended up getting Fishlegs.

By this time the two remaining teens were on the ground, dodging randomly thrown rocks from their oppressors.

Then, ruff and lout did something completely unexpected. They took two rocks, one in each hand, and threw them right at hiccup. She widened her eyes as everything fell into slow motion. The rock hurtled towards her,

"NOOOOO!" yelled aster and all the other boys.

He jumped up, using his body to shield her face. The rock hit him in the gut.

"OOOF!" he cried, landing with a thump on the ground.

(end of slow-mo)

hiccup kneeled beside Aster.

"Aster, aster can you hear me?" she asked frantically.

His vision was slightly blurry as his eyes refocused. He gave a grunt of pain as she hoisted him into a sitting position.

He clutched his stomach, "Ouch," he said.

The teens began moving towards them.

Hiccup reached into her skirt pocket and drew out some aloe vera.

"hold still, it may sting a bit at first, okay?" she said.

He nodded, albeit a little hesitantly, not too sure how bad the sting would feel regardless of how much he trusted her.

She lifted up his shirt, making him blush a little, and spotted the bruise, a long, shallow, purple cut near his stomach. She dipped her fingers in the aloe vera and ran it soothingly along the cut. The cold sensation made him gasp. Okay, now, picture a tomato, no, a sunset! Yeah, that was the current color of his cheeks.

Ruffnut and Snotlout watched in fuming envy as hiccup ran her aloe-vera coated hand over his chest.

Tuffnut was beyond livid at the thought of her touching anyone but his chest.

He soon started feeling better, whether it was the aloe or the attention from hiccup, we'll never know.

"Thanks hiccup," he said.

"No problem," she smiled, making his face blush redder, if that were possible.

'damn!' he thought, 'she's got such a cute smile!'

"So, about yesterday, i~"

"Don't worry, its okay," she said.

"Okay," Gobber said, catching everyone's attention, "Lesson over, tonight we shall be meeting in the great hall to discuss your less than stellar performance."

The teens nodded and left for their houses.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**so, what'cha think? Btw, have you heard the news? GOBBER'S GAY! YES! What? Don't tell me none of you EVER thought Gobber might be gay, its kinda hot. What? Don't look at me like that? I'm just stating facts. Oookaaay. Btw, I'm kinda mad at my self for not updating regularly, so…. This weekend this story SHALL get AT LEAST one updater PER day. (Lol, soz, I just like using caps, it makes me seem more confident). The day that Httyd 2 releases here (which is June 22****nd****, I think) I shall release an 18, 000 word chapter, which means that after next week I wont be updating for a while, also a 5,000 word chapter for June 13****th****. P.s. I wrote a new toothcup!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	16. Chapter 16

Hiccup ran through the woods with the harness and fish. She soon reached the cove and placed the things down.

"Hiccup," toothless ran, pouncing on her(he's in dragon form).

"Toothless, haha, stop," she said, as he began licking her.

"But you need a bath, you smell like people," he purred.

"But- haha- it- haha- haha- tickles-hahahahaha," she laughed.

She probably shouldn't've said that.

Toothless suddenly adopted a very big, and slightly concerning, grin. He laid his arms down on hers and licked faster than before.

Hiccup was laughing so much it hurt. Her face slowly turning red from exhaustion. Toothless finally stopped as he noticed the laughs were more pained laughs than happy.

She got up and stretched a bit.

"So, how was training?" he asked.

"it was good, up until Ruffnut and Snotlout chucked two big rocks at me," she replied.

"WHAT!?"

"Oh, we were playing dodge rock, so anyway, they throw the rocks and~"

"and…"

"Tooth, pwease (she's trying to be cute, not that she needs to) stop intewupting me," she said, putting on a pouty face.

"Okay," he sighed.

"So anyways, just as I'm about to be hit, aster jumps in front and takes the rocks for me."

Toothless growled at this, jealousy written plain on his face.

"and then training ended, so here we are," she said.

"Okay," he sighed, slumping by the pond.

"Awww, what's got you so sad?" she asked, sitting by him.

"nothing much," he lied.

He'd gone back to sleep after she'd left and had the worst dream **ever**.

_He was above a blazing pit of fire. He landed smoothly on the ground._

"_Hiccup!" he called._

_No reply._

_He ran through the flame till he saw a horribly familiar shape. He reached it and examined it._

_It was hiccup. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open, she looked in pain. He watched as the flames around her engulfed her, and witnessed her turn into a pile of ashes._

He'd awoken with a start, panting and sweating, and made a resolve to not sleep anymore that day.

He didn't know what it meant, but he doubted it would be good, and couldn't help but pray, that it was no more than a dream, a simple nightmare sent to shake him up some, but regardless, he refused to **ever** let that happen to hiccup, even if he had to give his own life. **HE. WOULD. NOT. LOSE. HER!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**so, what'cha think? Gtg, its 11pm here. good night! Btw, have you guys heard 'where no one goes' ? it rocks! It's apparently the 19****th**** track in httyd2! GO JONSI!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo (8o) zzzz (Its asleep!)**


	17. Chapter 17

The test drive with the harness went well. They were flying over a marsh when hiccup accidentally tugged too hard and sent them flying into mud. She got up spluttering mud out of her mouth. She looked around for toothless and noticed that he was gone.

"toothless!" she called, wiping mud off her.

She was really starting to wonder where he was till….

"Here," he called.

She looked around but all she could see was mud, except for the slight stirring in a patch of mud large enough to be a nightfury wing…. Oh.

By now she'd managed to get most of the mud of her face and hair, that is until….

"Ooof!" she cried, as a ton mud was flung at her.

"Sorry," toothless blushed, or, well, whatever dragons do.

"'s okay!"

she got up and out of the mud. She looked down at herself and groaned,

"This'll take for-EVER, to wash out," she complained.

"Yeah, tell me about it, I'll be preening myself for a week before the first layer comes out," joined in toothless.

"Says the one who re-covered me," she muttered under her breath, not that toothless didn't hear her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want more? Here," he said in a mocking tone, flinging more mud at her.

"Oh that's it!" she said, scooping up some mud and flinging it at him.

it took a moment for him to process what she'd done, and when he did he smirked evilly.

"Well hiccup, if its war you want, then its war you'll get," he said, in a voice that sent chills down her back, nevertheless she haughtily replied;

"Bring it on fish-face, that is, unless you're too scared," she smirked.

"Scared? SCARED? I'll show you scared you little human, for I am the mighty nightfury, ruler of the skies and- AAH!" he shook the mud off his mouth and glared at her laughing form.

"You were saying?" she managed between laughs.

He growled playfully and thus the mud war started. Toothless had the upper-hand due to his size and extra limbs (wings, tail, etc.), but hiccup was showing surprising durability for a girl so tiny. In the end they were so evenly matched that they had to resort to dirty (in more than one way) tricks, so of course hiccup won by stroking a soft spot under his chin.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you," he grumbled under his breath.

"Toothless, you dirty dragon (in more than one way)," she smirked at him.

"Huh? What?" he suddenly realized what she meant, "Oh, No-no, I didn't mean it like that, I mean~" he was cut off by her giggling.

"…. You're evil, you know that?" he said.

"I've been told, besides, its not my fault you're so fun to mess with."

He looked ahead and spotted a lake. Smirking to himself he said,

"Here hiccup, as the vitrix you deserve to be the first clean."

She looked at him confusedly, "what do you-? AAH! *glub glub glub* TOOTHLESS!" she spluttered, rising from the pond.

He laughed hard at her, resulting in a glare thrown his way.

Nevertheless the mud on her began to fall off into the stream, and since it was quite a hot day she decided to have a little swim.

"What'cha doin'?" he asked, watching as she removed her clothes to reveal a spaghetti strap top and a pair of mid-thigh length shorts.

"Swimming," she said, as she set out her other clothes to dry.

"Oh," he said, morphing into his human form and jumping in, effectively splashing hiccup.

She pushed her wet bangs out of her face.

He resurfaced, shaking the water from his hair like a wet dog.

"Tooth, **please** try keeping the splashing to a minimum," she begged.

"Sure thing babe," he said, winking at her.

"Babe?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Just trying something new," he sighed.

His shirt began weighing him down with all the water so he peeled it off and set it to dry.

Hiccup looked at his chest and blushed a deep shade of red, which unfortunately did not go unnoticed by toothless (:3)

But you couldn't really blame her, dude was **tone**. He had a beautifully tone chest that wasn't too big or too little, but just perfect, kinda like toothless.

"Like what you see," he smirked, gesturing at his abs.

"Sh-shut up," she spluttered.

His smirk grew, he extended his arm around her and pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her torso, holding her close. His nose nestled in her hair.

"Admitted, I'm hot," he smirked.

She swatted his arm away playfully, "you wish," was all she said, turning to face him with her arms crossed over her chest.

He pouted. She smirked at him, doing a 'come to me' gesture with her fingers. He smiled and closed his eyes, leaning forward. What he expected was a kiss, what he did not expect was to lean too far and land face first in the water.

He got up, coughing and spluttering.

"Hiccup!" he called.

"Over here," she replied, waving an arm…. 50 ft. away from him.

"AWWWW," he pouted, "no kiss?"

"Sorry, but if you want your kiss you gotta catch it," she smirked and blew him an air kiss before swimming away.

Toothless stood still for a moment as it hit him, then smirked. The thought of a kiss from hiccup sent adrenaline rushing through his veins like bathtub whose stop had been pulled. Never before had toothless swam so fast.

Hiccup resurfaced and looked around, expecting to see him somewhere behind her. What she didn't expect was to be pounced on by a hundred pounds of hot boyfriend.

She got thrown face-first into the water and came spluttering up.

"TOOTHLESS!" she yelled.

He chuckled.

"Now," he said suavely, well, as suavely as toothless can say something, "about that kiss…."

She rolled her eyes and pecked him on the lips.

He pouted.

"That's all?" he whined.

"Sorry," she said, indicating the setting sun, "but I have to go, I don't need people asking questions about why I'm back late. And wet."

He pouted more. She smiled and gave him a peck to the cheek before putting on her dry clothes and running back to the village, leaving him standing in the lake, with a stupid expression while touching his cheek.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**um, (dodges cans/tomatoes) I'm sorry that took so long I've been busy writing the 18,000 word one and completely forgot to post this in its finished glory. Btw I have some bad news, or good news, depending on who you are….. remember a few chapters ago how I said that the dream scene wouldn't happen in real life till 50-60ish chapters? Weeeeellll…. The 18,000 word one is so far at only 6,000 words, but it already covers like two days, so, I think that dream scene may come sooner than expected, maybe 30-40-50 chapters. Heh heh. **

**I find it funny that today is my reverse birthday. I was born on the 6****th**** of march so 6/3 and today's the 3****rd**** of june, so 3/6. **

**Also in English we got randomly drawn( from a hat) teams for the world cup and I got, get ready :) BOSNIA AND HERZEGOVINA! Now you may be wondering why I'm so happy, its because their motto is: ****Zmajevi U Srcu…zmajevi Na Terenu!, translation (my fave part) Dragons (eep!) in heart, dragons on the field. When I read it my heart did backflips. **

**Also my piano exam is on Friday, so after that I'll be able to post regularly again. **

**Wow this A.N. is long. PARAGRAPH TIME!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


End file.
